She's Got You High
by Kae A
Summary: Those ten seconds changed everything. One minute we're friends. Nothing more nothing less. Now what are we?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Overall this is probably gonna be about three chapters long, so it won't get too boring. This chapter is quite short, my apologies. The title is a work in progress, I think… Oh yeah, disclaimers. I don't own 10tihay or the characters, etc, etc, etc. Just the idea for the story. And even that isn't too original. Oh, and a lot of free time. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Damn Near Perfect  
**Chapter 1

"_Robbie wants to meet U. CU7?"_

It was a simple text message. Nothing particularly unusual about it. But it made me smile. I hadn't expected this.

"_Ok. CU later." _I don't even need to ask where to meet.

I grab my bag, rummaging to make sure my keys are still present. A quick shake followed by jangling confirms it. A quick call to dad and I'm out the door and in my car.

The Art café is a small late night café that's not too far away. Ten minutes drive tops. It has become our regular haunt. Serves the right about of vegetarian food and burgers and at prices even he doesn't mind staying to pay. Pretty much all other teenagers avoid it as it's completely devoid of modern 'music'. Makes it damn near perfect. I'm pretty certain the staff recognise us by now and are sure we have some sort of bizarre dysfunctional high school relationship as we spend most our time bickering.

This had not been my original plan for the night. I had envisioned myself sat with a book, records playing, preparing myself for a relaxed weekend. Alone. We hadn't arranged to see each other. Which I was cool with; we had hung out almost every day after school. Plus his old friend Robbie was visiting which vetoed any possibly of us 'hanging out' as we like to call it. While others would assume it was an old prison cellmate, I chose to believe he was an old childhood friend who had moved away and they only got to meet up once in a while.

His bike was already parked up outside when I pulled into the small parking lot. There was one other car, a beaten old VW bug in matt black. I wondered if that was Robbie's or someone else's. I felt a twinge of excitement as I cut my engine. Our friendship was warped at best and he has perfected the art of keeping me at an arms length and letting me in simultaneously. But tonight he is letting me in just that little bit more; I got to meet an old friend. Usually it's just the two of us, though never is it a date. He has made that abundantly clear countless of times.

All the way over here I tried to picture Robbie in my head. Shorter than Patrick. Still dark haired, rough around the edges and rebellious like Patrick. In my head they have similar personalities, they wouldn't be friends other wise.

I slide into the café and glance around. Patrick is sat to my left facing the door; Robbie is sat opposite in the booth, facing away from me. Style wise, they're similar. Both dressed in dark colours. Patrick has his usual leather jack draped over the seat while Robbie has a grey hoodie on, hood up.

"Hey." I try to sound cheerful without sounding excited. _Just keep it casual, Kat._

Patrick looks up, "Hey." He looks happy. Not in his usual 'I'm mocking you and you love it' way but genuinely happy. This must be what seeing an old friend does to him. It suits him.

"Hi, I'm Robbie." A hand extended towards me as I turn my attention to his friend. Looking up at me with sparkling grey eyes and golden waved hair was Robbie. "Pat's told me so much about you."

I couldn't find my words for a moment. My mind did a complete blank. Eventually I felt a tugging on my arm and Patrick dragged me into the booth next to him. Then I realised I hadn't said a word.

"Kat. And he's not mentioned you at all until around 3o'clock today." I try to be as polite as I could, adding a quick smile.

Robbie just chuckled, "Sounds like Pat. Always been secretive haven't you? Fancy not mentioning your oldest friend though."

All Patrick did was shrug. Like this is how he expected this meeting to pan out.

* * *

Much of our evening went the same way. Robbie dropped little bits of information about Patrick, things I'm sure he never wanted me to find out about. Little childish things about two stints as the lead in their school plays when they were little. It ruins the bad boy image somewhat. And despite the somewhat awkward start Robbie and me got along. I found myself hoping that they would let me hang out with them tomorrow, although I'm certain they won't. They haven't seen each other in ages, they wouldn't want me around.

I glanced at my watch, 10.40pm. My father had inflicted me with an 11pm curfew and given recent incidents involving getting suspended I wasn't going to push my luck. I pulled myself up, "Robbie, it was nice meeting you."

"You too, Kat." Was my nodded reply.

"See you in school Monday?" I turned to Patrick, and got just a nod in reply. _Ok, clearly not loving his oldest friend getting on with me._

The ride home seems to take me longer than it should but I still get home just before the clock chimes. Dad has already gone to bed but I know he'll be listening, or more likely set that duck up somewhere near by so he can check it in the morning.

I take a quick shower before throwing on an oversized wife beater on to sleep in. the night plays on repeat in my head. It was a strange evening. Comfortable and friendly. But at the same time unsettling. It made me jealous. Their friendship really got to me. There is a whole side to him that I don't know, and more importantly he won't let me know. I'm busy pondering when I hear my cell vibrating across the floor. I reach across and retrieve it from under the pile of clothes I'd just taken off.

"_Hope tonight wasn't too weird for U."_

He is the master of short, straight to the point text messages. I debate what to put. I could be nice. I could be my usual self. I could embellish the truth a little. I could be honest. Honesty probably is the best policy.

I finger sweep nimbly across my cell, "_Not really, all things considered. Little warning about Robbie would have been nice thou."_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: First, I'd like to say thanks for the feedback, especially since it was a really slow start and no one wants to read something that doesn't grab you straight away. I just needed a normal, non-dramatic entrance for Robbie.  
Secondly, an apology; this part is also slow and short. But part of chapter three is already written and imho more does happen. So thanks for bearing with!!!  
Thirdly, a couple of people have mentioned about the rating being M. I originally put that on 'cause I wasn't sure what the language was going to be like. But I'm keeping the language mild so I've reduced it to a T. Sorry for raising hopes!  
And lastly, I've changed the title. Damn Near Perfect was just a working title and I think She's Got You High works a little better!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I had spent the rest of the weekend as I had originally expected to. My record collection was near worn out and my current read was now finished. As was the pile of assignments that had been accumulating on my desk all week since I'd spent the evenings hanging out with him. Homework is never high on his agenda so unfortunately mine got a little ignored.

Now Monday had passed me by also. It had been spent floating from class to class collecting yet more work. I spent each moment I had free trying to locate Mandella but ever since 'Baby' (if that is in fact her real name) had appeared; my friend had been a ghost. It didn't upset me too much, it was nice that she was happy and had finally found someone, even if I did consider her to be a crazy jealous bitch. Despite what Mandella thinks, jealous is not hot. But I missed my friend. Although I had had Patrick to while away the hours with, it was the same as hanging out with Mandella. But today he was also missing. Not even a text. Not that I expected or even wanted one. I had no one.

Sitting on the end of my bed, Come Together playing softly in the background, I twirl my cell in my hand, deciding whether I should start the ball rolling by sending a message. Should I start the week with a text message? Or just wait to see if he texts? Damn it, it's times like this I need Bianca! She would know if it's correct girl etiquette to send the first message.

* * *

"I love the whole tank top and shorts look." Apparently not speaking to each other (I'd opted with not texting) for the whole week means that there is still an open window policy.

"Hello to you too." I looked over from my book as he climbed through. "Didn't feel like going to school this week then?" Appearing at my window after visiting hours has become a regular occurrence now. It doesn't shock me anymore.

He seated himself in my desk chair, twirled to face, "There's issues at home so Robbie decided to stay. We just hung out." Said like it was the most casual thing in the world, goddamn men.

"Ah. Say no more." With a roll of my eyes, I turned back to my book. I wasn't bothered. Ok I was a little bothered. But I wasn't going to let him see.

The chair slid slowly over to my bed, smirking he sang, "Someone's jealous?" He was mocking me.

I glared back at him, "Don't be ridiculous. That's stupid. There is no reason to be jealous. It isn't like I'm your girlfriend. You can hangout with whoever you like." I try to be as flippant as possible but it doesn't work. There is an annoyed tone to my voice.

He let out an agitated moan, balling up his fists and rising from his seat. "Not this again. We've been over this."

He is right. We have been over this. A couple of times. Ok more than a couple. And every time we end up going around in circles. Coming to the same stubborn conclusion, neither of us wants the other. Or aren't at least willing to admit it. So we carry on this charade of just 'hanging out'.

"Shhh," his voice is rising, "my dad." I lower mine to a whisper in the hope he'll follow suit. "I'm just pointing it out. I have no reason to be jealous." I might as well paint myself green; I am so transparent right now.

"You're right, there isn't." He stares down hard at me.

I can't help it. There is a tinge of jealous. There's pretty girl, who for all intensive purposes appears to be his closest friend. Someone he is willing to share everything with. Hell she has even heard about me. I can't figure out if that means something or not but all I know is she has never been mentioned to me before. I don't know their history which since I don't know what we , makes me a tad uncomfortable. And what's worst of all Robbie is an incredibly nice girl.

"I shouldn't have come here tonight." He climbed back out the window without another world.

I let him have the last words, got up and slammed the window shut, locking it. Mentally cursing myself for showing just the tiniest ounce of jealous, I throw myself across the room to my bed.

* * *

_I'm coming, hanging on,_ I shout continuously in my head. My cell is calling me. I rush from the bathroom, droplets of water dripping down my back, catching in the towel wrapped tightly around me.

I hold it gingerly away from my ear, "Hello?" I hadn't even looked to see who was calling; I was more bothered about keeping any water away from it.

"Kat? It's Robbie."

Colour me shocked.

"Is now a good time?"

I gather my thoughts quickly, "Yeah, as good as any. How can I help?" She must have stolen my number from Patrick. He wouldn't have given it to her willingly. Would he?

"Patrick mentioned you'd had a slight disagreement." Of course he told her; he told her everything didn't he? _Way to prove you aren't jealous Kat. _"I wondered if we could meet? I kind of get the feeling I'm to blame."

"We argue all the time, it's nothing really." I can say, without a doubt, I am being 100% honest there. We spend a good portion of our waking hours bickering.

She was persistent, "I really would like to meet. I'd like it if we could be friends."

Oh god she was one of those kind of girls. Had to be friends with everyone. Odd since Patrick didn't feel the same way. Perhaps she was one of those girls who knew how to befriend guys only one way, with sex. Was I being too harsh? She was nice the other evening. Maybe that fight put me in a bad mood.

"See you at the café in about an hour?" It didn't sound like a question.

"Sure," I sighed and ended the call.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Firstly I want to apologise for the bad formatting on all the chapters. FF never lets me format it the way I want and things go a little squiffy. I think it ruins the flow of the story. So sorry!  
Also there is definitely at least one more chapter in this. Hope that's ok with everyone.  
As always, please leave feedback. Let me know what I'm doing wrong, what I'm doing right if anything needs improving etc!  
Thanks for reading!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I can't believe that happened. Speechless is an understatement right now. It was meant to be just two friends hanging out. Nothing out of the ordinary.

* * *

_Three hours earlier_

_Sparks trailed across her skin. Shivers raced up her spine. This was new. All very new. It felt dangerous. But in an exciting way. She clung to the hem of fitted black t-shirt, afraid of what would happen if she let go. Fingers tips traced curves of her body, running through the tangles of her brunette waves before finally settling, gripping, the sides of her face. Flames burned her lips and the fire spread as their tongues met._

_Then, as suddenly as it had appeared, this new feeling disappeared. The sparks died, the shivers faded and the fire burned out. All that was left was the heat from the fingers still lingering on her cheeks._

_"I shouldn't have done that."_

_She just stood there breathless. How had that happen? One minute they were just fooling around, laughing and joking like old friends. Then suddenly they were kissing. Her heart was pounding so loud it was deafening in the silence that followed. She released her grasp on the shirt and lowered the two hands that hugged her face._

_"I should go."_

_She nodded in reply. It wasn't often she was speechless but this was most definitely on of those times._

_She listened for the footsteps to fade down the stairs and the reassuring click of the front door before throwing herself on her bed._

* * *

Those ten seconds changed everything. One minute we're acquaintances on the verge of becoming friends. And quite possibly good friends at that. We were just two girls who share a mutual friend and interested. Nothing more, nothing less. Now what are we? What happens when we next meet?

I ball my fists up around my quilt. What did I want? Who did I want? Why am I even questioning this?

Okay, sure, I had always wanted him. Even when I denied it, a little part of me did. Even when we're fighting. Especially when he kisses me. And even when he is being a complete jerk and refusing to define what we are, I still want him.

But with Robbie it is different. Yes, she was attractive. Not in the obviously sort of way. In a hidden beauty type of way. Her grey eyes sparkle in a way that I would swear they are made of pure silver. They invite you in; you can not help but get along with her. Total opposite to Patrick's . Dark, mysterious, keeping you at a distant.

To quote Katy Perry (sadly), I kissed a girl and I like it. But what did that mean? Thinking about it just gives me goose bumps. And in a good way. Like when Patrick kisses me and I go weak at the knees.

Suddenly I am taken over by my (at times) uncontrollable rage. I don't know what to do. Or who to turn to. I can't stand to be in my room any longer. I need to clear my head. I need air.

* * *

The sea breeze hits me as soon as I step out of my car. It's refreshing, and just what I need. I haven't been here since the day I got suspended. It is the perfect escape.

The wind whips around me, so I pull my jacket tighter around me and head for the shore. It's pretty much deserted this evening. One lone figure is walking away from me with a dark bounding shape around their heels. I'm grateful. I could do with the peace.

I drop to the sand and stare out to the waves. They have an amazing calming effect. My heart rate finally returns to normal and I can breathe again without feeling like I'm hyperventilating.

I never thought one little kiss would have such an effect. Aren't these things usually laughed off straight away? Isn't that how it usually is on television? Some blondes would get a little too drunk and giggly before ending up making out. Then the next morning it's all forgotten, just put down to the alcohol and then they go back to sleeping their way through a fraternity. Not that I have any intentions for doing that.

Why doesn't this seem so simple for me? We didn't laugh it off. She ran away. And I was left confused. Certainly liking the kiss confused me. I'm not homophobic in anyway but had always assumed I wouldn't enjoy it. It wasn't something I was looking to try. So what does enjoying it mean? Was it something I wanted to do again? I don't know. With Patrick, there is always a desire to want to kiss him again. With Robbie? I don't know.

I needed someone to talk to. I tug my cell out if its home in my pocket and call Mandella.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Hi. I can't come to the phone right now. Leave a message and I'll call you back."

Damn it. She must be with 'Baby'. She is the one person who would understand how fucked up my head is right now.

I wonder how Robbie is feeling. She practically sprinted out of my house. Was she equally as confused? Had she wanted things to go furher? Had she planned this? It was her idea to meet._ Don't be ridiculous Kat, she's only known you a day._

This isn't me. I am usually so sure of who I am. I know who I am. I am Katrina Stratford, heterosexual woman. So how did I let that happen?

I fall back on to the damp sand and stare up at the clouds. It's starting to get dark. I should really head home. I close my eyes for a moment to try and shut out the constant row of thoughts conflicting in my head.

"Thought I'd find you here." The deep voice falls onto me like a weight. I wasn't ready to face him yet and the last time spoke it wasn't on good terms. "Bianca said you'd gone out. And since you weren't at the cafe..."

"Do you want something Patrick?" I snap my eyes open, the sun shaded by this tall shadow looming over me.

"I thought we should talk." He sinks the sand next to me.

I close my eyes again; I don't need this. "Now isn't a good time," I sigh.

I can't look at him but I feel him move, the air next to me becoming cold very suddenly. "I just can't win can I?" It is hard to make out if those are the exact words he utters or if they are even being directed at me as each one fades away with every step he walks away from me.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi all!_  
_Sorry it has taken so long to get this final part up. Between the cancellation and my laptop being out of action, the story got a litte abandoned. But finally, I have finished. I feel it's a little rush and kinda unfinished still but I had to bring it to an end; I didn't know where else to take it._  
_Thank you all so much for reading!_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Hello, Katarina. And where have you been?"

My dad's not so subtle way of asking me how I've been out with. Dealing with this will be like a walk in the park compared to when I have to talk to Patrick. And Robbie for that matter.

"Just out Dad. Alone." Emphasis placed on the final word so he needn't worry.

He nods in reply, like he knows something I don't. "Your friend is waiting in you room. I told her she could go up."

Relief washes over me. Mandella. She must have seen my missed call. "Thanks Dad." And I practically bound up the stairs.

"Mandella, I am so glad you got-" I turn into my room, "Robbie." I slowly, and quietly close my bedroom door. I have a feeling this is going to be a conversation I do not want my dad overhearing.

Neither of us say anything for a moment. She puts down the photo album she's has been casually flicking through. It lies open on a page with a picture of Patrick and me. Just for the record, I didn't put it in there; it was a gift from Bianca. I didn't even know the photo had been taken and I'd bet money he didn't either.

I shrug off my jacket and drape it over my bed before sitting in my desk chair.

She smiles sheepishly at me, "I figured I should come round and explain myself…." She gets up from my bed, making herself look less at home. "I panicked before. I'm not normally so…. So… forward."

This isn't the same Robbie I'd met only a day ago. She had been confident and so sure of herself. Now she was mumbling, uncomfortable and honestly, like me, seems a little scared. At least we still have something in common.

"I didn't mean to do what I did… I mean I wanted to. And maybe I acted a little hasty… but Kat, I really-"

"Robbie, please. Stop." I raise a hand to silence. I don't feel comfortable with where this sentence is heading.

She sighs, "I know, it's fast. And we barely know each other but I can feel something there." She rambles to fast for me to interject. "This could be something." She moves over to me, her silver eyes begging me, bordering on crazy though.

In a strange way it's sort of flattering. It isn't often I'm treated to such honesty. "Robbie…" my voice comes out as a whisper. It really didn't mean to and it clearly gives her the wrong impression because before I know it her soft lips are caressing mine again. I am able to react quicker this time, I scoot my chair back, leaving her confused and wounded. "This isn't right."

It was different this time. The sparks are gone, the fire doesn't burn and shivers stay away. It's no longer a new, exciting experience. It doesn't have the same effect as it did before. In a way, it helps. It clears my head. Crystal clear.

Then everything shatters.

"What's going on?" the voice drifting from the window beside us snaps both our attentions back to reality and the owner, Patrick.

He leans casually in my window frame yet clears confused at what is going on. Robbie is knelt down beside me, eyes quickly averted to the floor. Patrick's eyes lock with mine and it's clear he saw everything.

"It's not what you think." I quickly rise from the seat to the window and open it further, hoping he will see it as an invitation to come in.

He climbs in, graceful with practice. No one says anything. Or moves a muscle. My heart is pounding a billion beats a second.

Cautiously, Robbie rises to her feet. She sneaks a quick glance as Patrick before turning to me, "I'm sorry Kat." And then runs out of my room

Momentarily all I can think of is Dad downstairs wondering why the hell a girl he only just saw for the first time tonight has come racing from my room looking heartbroken. Sheer terror at the idea of him bursting in freezes me to the spot more than the knowledge that any second the volcano of anger in Patrick is going to erupt.

I want him to yell. I want him to be anger. I want him to show some emotion, proving to me I mean something. "Let me explain, please."

He stands statue by my window, arms folded and a perfect death stare on his face, "Go on."

"It was a misunderstanding. She came to apologise for earlier." It comes out as a ramble.

I can see him thinking it over for a moment, "What happened earlier?"

Shit. He doesn't know. I thought that was why he had found me earlier. I take a deep breath; this is going to hurt. "We kissed."

I know ordinarily two girls should be a complete turn on for a guy but Patrick's face couldn't be further from that if he tried. I wanted emotion and I got it, five different shades of it running across his face at once.

"What?" I can sense the anger boiling. "How could you?" He paces around my room. "She's my best friend."

"We, I mean I, didn't mean for it to happen. It just did. It's not a big deal" It is the best rationalisation I can come up with. As simple and as cliché as it is, it's true.

"Not a big deal? You kissed someone else." He screams at me. I have never seen him this way. And if I'm honest, it kind of scares me.

"So? You keep refusing to label what we are, you have no claim over me. I can kiss who I like." I bite back, not really helping the situation.

"Now you're being ridiculous. I thought this was something."

"You thought this was something? I don't even know anything about you Patrick. It's like we're friends who don't know each other. "

"You knew what you were getting into Kat."

"I thought I was starting a friendship, maybe the start of the relationship. But this stalemate is not what I asked for."

"I don't know what you want from me"

"I want to know you Patrick. Every detail, big or small. I want to be your friend. Damn it, I want us to be together, officially. And I think deep down you want that too."

Silence followed after that. I had said it. I had laid everything I had out. I wanted him. Not Robbie. It had never been her. As harsh as it seems, she will just be passing blip in my youth. A rebellious moment acted out of frustration of problems with a boy.

"Ok. Just do me a favour?" The words are barely audible. I'm not even sure he has spoken.

"Anything."

Within moments he is stood in front of me, hands sweeping down my arms. I'm almost completely lost in the moment, just one little piece of me praying Dad doesn't walk in now.

"Don't do anything like this again." There is a sadness in his eyes.

Then it hits me, he wasn't angry before. Just hurt. We'd spent too long playing games, skirting around the issue of being something, that without really realising it we had become something. It wasn't definable. But it was real and it meant something. Simply, it was us.


End file.
